


A Hundred Shutters Click

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little girl dances in the garden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Shutters Click

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was a picture of a little girl dancing around standing stones... I kinda used half???

  
The little girl with long blonde hair dances happily around the White House lawn, enjoying the music floating through the air. She is oblivious to the cameras pointing at her, the second and third glances that she is attracting, although her parents, standing always where they can see her, are not. Ainsley presses her lips together, a frown furrowing her brow and standing beside her, Leo smiles, shakes his head. "You want me to tell Lou to call them off?" he asks and she shakes her head, smiling a smile that almost reaches her eyes.

"No," she says quietly. "I don't want to make it a thing..."

Leo slides an arm around her waist, pulls her closer, but not too close - no sense in putting a different kind of picture on the front page. "They can't help taking photos of her," Leo points out. "Look how cute she is."

Almost as if she hears him, the little girl turns around, runs towards them at full tilt, launching herself at them shouting, "Family hug!" They gather her into their arms, laughing, and a hundred more shutters click, but the Hayes-McGarry family don't care.

They're lucky and they know it - sharing that with the world isn't a hardship.  



End file.
